Cambio de Personalidad
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Despierto, pero me doy cuenta de que ésta no es mi cama ¿Qué hacen las Trix en mi cuarto? ¿De qué hablan y...? ¿¡Por qué me están llamando Icy?... MUY mal Summary ¿Se animan a leer, por favor?
1. El Collar de la Princesa Alphella

******NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE IGILIO STRAFFI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****Perfecto, no tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo.. no, si , estoy escribiendo xD

La verdad ando un poco loca en estos momentos. Pongan a una otaku en una convención de anime tras haber bebido dos tazas de café, un paquete de galletas, comer ahí una cantidad enorme de dulces, pan a vapor, ramen, que tus voces favoritas de ten autógrafo y más chocolate... si, así ando, llena de éxtasis :D

Como sea, la idea de este fic NO es mía. Lo hago como pedido, me mandaron la idea y realmente me fascinó.

**Whahabk,** muchas gracias por tenerme la confianza para mandarme tu idea y además darme todas esas pistas para escribirla. Te lo agradezco y el fic va completamente dedicado a ti.

* * *

><p><strong>UN CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD<strong>

_By._

_**Nefertari Queen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.<strong>

**El Collar de la Princesa Alphella.**

**.**

**.**

La clase de Historia Mágica usualmente era entretenida, cuando se daba en el salón de clases y podían opinar o hasta conversar amenamente con la maestra para definir tus puntos de vista. Pero caminando por los aburridos pasillos del Museo Mágico en Magix, donde no se permitía ni llevar tacones para causar el mínimo silencio posible, era un horror.

Stella particularmente estaba increíblemente aburrida. Se sentía chaparra al no llevar sus enormes zapatos de plataforma y se distraía hasta con las moscas que volaban. La escuela las llevó a ellas y a otros grupos para presenciar la exposición de Magia Ancestral, que reunía objetos mágicos y posesiones de hechiceros, magos y hadas de la antigüedad.

Parada y de brazos cruzados, Stella murmuró a Bloom al oído.

—Si no salimos de aquí pronto donde haya ruido estallaré.

—Cálmate Stella.—le reprendió la pelirroja—No puede ser tan malo.

—Lo dices tú ¡A ti te encanta la historia! Yo la odio.

—Al menos trata de aprender algo—agregó Musa, uniéndose a la conversación—Hay cosas de verdad fascinantes…

—¡Señoritas!—las llamó Griselda—Silencio.

Inmediatamente dejaron sus conversaciones y quejas, caminando con todas las demás compañeras y siguiendo a la guía.

Ésta era una mujer de delgado cuerpo y canas en sus cabellos que tenía la expresión más fastidiosamente aburrida de todas. Se podía apreciar que odiaba su trabajo y la pastosa voz al momento de dar explicaciones dormía incluso a los más interesados en la materia.

—Este espejo de la Sirena Thormeas podía capturar la mágica energía de las olas y reflejar sus movimientos. Fue de los primeros hechizos que se hicieron sobre el agua y su estudio posterior permitió el surgimiento de hadas con poderes acuáticos o líquidos.

Layla sonrió, sintiéndose identificada. Miró el espejo, estaba oscurecido y enmarcado con una especie de alga endurecida color verde oscuro. Sencillo, expandía una cantidad mágica increíblemente parecida a la del mar.

—Y este—señaló una cajita con botones del número 1 al 10, y pantalla delgada—Es el primer registrador de energía mágica tecnológico. Fue construido por el gran Tecno-Mago Alfreud Mightmore, quien creo la tecnología de rastreo mágico.

—Impresionante…

Tecna se inclinó para ver mejor el aparato.

Apenas Flora dirigió su mirada a un hermoso prendedor en forma de Rosas, un grito agudo seguido de la explosión fortísima que destruyó el muro hizo a las demás hadas correr. Solamente las Winx permanecieron de pie para contemplar la aparición de tres conocidas hechicera que sonreían burlonas y miraron ansiosas entre los objetos expuestos.

—¡Seguridad!—gritó la Guía—¡Seguridad!

Y se fue corriendo, tirando despreocupadamente su agenda y la tabla de información.

—Vaya, vaya.

Darcy se inclinó para agarrar la tabla y miró entre las fotografías.

—Sí hermanas, lo que buscamos está en la sala que sigue—señaló hacia la derecha.

—¡Perfecto!—declaró Stormy. Apunto un trueno hacia la pared que estalló de inmediato—Primero ustedes.

—¿Es necesario que destruyas todo el Museo?—preguntó Icy con desdén.

—Da igual, ni que tuvieran algo interesante.

Las chicas vieron cómo desaparecían en el hoyo.

—¿Qué querrán las Trix de aquí?—se cuestionó Musa—Dudo que quieran aprender algo de historia básica.

—Mejor transformémonos…

—¡Magix Winx!—dijeron al unísono.

Pronto, la luz radiante de las hadas inundó el lugar y su mágico encantó hizo que sus compañeras comenzaran a asomarse, preguntándose si debían ayudar o mantenerse al margen de la situación. Las Winx estaban acostumbradas a pelear con las Trix… mejor dejarles a ellas la tarea ¿No?

Revoloteando sus alas, las hadas pasaron elegantes por el mismo hoyo. Icy sostenía en sus manos una especie de extraño pero bonito collar. Tenía una banda de oro brillante y le colgaba una sola gema hexagonal de un rojo intenso, parecido al rubí.

—¡Alto ahí, Icy!—gritó Bloom, acercándose—Eso es propiedad del Museo.

—Ah, las Winx..—Icy se puso el collar despreocupadamente.—Veamos si es verdad lo que se dice de esto.

Extendió una de sus manos, dispuesta a lanzar un ataque. La luz celeste del hielo se concentró por unos segundos y después… nada.

Darcy y Stormy miraron a su hermana preocupadas.

—Pero ¿Qué…?

La hechicera del hielo trató desesperadamente de crear al menos una ventisca de nieve. Pero era como si no tuviera poderes. Pronto, no pudo volar, y cayó al suelo por la ley de la gravedad.

—¿Qué pasa?

Las Winx iban a acercarse cuando Stormy causó una nube negra con relámpagos que las aprisionó. Bloom escapó y bajó a donde Icy trataba desesperadamente de quitarse el collar.

—¡No!

Bloom, temiendo que la hechicera lo rompiera (era una reliquia y respetaba los tesoros, más si no eran suyos) se abalanzó sobre la hechicera. Icy tratóde moverse para que Bloom no la alcanzara, claro que fue en vano. Entre el forcejeo, hada y hechicera rozaron al mismo tiempo la gema roja, que brilló tenuemente.

Ensimismadas en su propia pelea, no se dieron cuenta de que una energía mágica comenzó a desprenderse del collar. Fue rápido, y desapareció apenas apareció, pero removió cosas muy profundas en las dos mujeres.

—¡Quítate de encima, maldita hada!

—¡Tú quítate ese collar!

—¡Eso intento! ¿Acaso estás ciega?

Terminado el conjuro del collar, éste se desprendió del cuello de Icy con facilidad. Bloom y Icy cayeron al suelo, la joya rebotó y terminó alejada de ellas dos.

Bloom inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió, cogiéndolo. Se aseguró de que no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

—Larguémonos de aquí.

En un resplandor oscuro, las Trix desaparecieron. Los guardias llegaron (siempre cuando ya no se les necesita) y le pidieron a Bloom el collar.

—Bien, aquí va.

Lo dejaron sobre el estante. Éste decía:

_Collar de Alphella._

—¿Alphella?—dijo Bloom en voz alta—¿Quién es Alphella?

Inmediatamente Tecna sacó de su bolso el computador portátil y con solo teclar unas cuantas veces una página llena de información apareció en la pantalla. Leyó y después habló en voz alta lo más importante.

—Es una antigua princesa de la Dimensión Mágica, del Reino Tehella, el noveno mundo en la cadena espiral Duhen.

—¡A, la cadena Duhen!—interrumpió Layla—Es muy famosa. Sus nueve mundos albergan las nueve magias puras.

—Exacto. Alphella fue la princesa del noveno mundo hace más de seiscientos años y fue la creadora de un poderoso collar que tenía la capacidad de cambiar mentalidades. A su invento se le llamó "Collar de Alphella".

—El que está ahí—señaló Flora.

—Sí—Tecna leyó unas cuantas cosas más.—Aquí dice que nadie ha podido descifrar exactamente la forma en que funciona el collar, pues presenta los primeros hechizos protectores, una especie de candados para que nadie pueda copiar esa magia. Con todos sus misterios, el collar emana una cantidad de poder increíble que lo hace admirable.

—Genial—dijo Musa—Acabamos de salvar una de las joyas más poderosas y extrañas de la Dimensión Mágica.

—Lo que no entiendo es porqué las Trix querían ese collar.

—¿Y quién entiende a las Trix?—Stella dio unos pasos para ver de frente el collar—Dudo mucho que lo quisieran por ser de oro o fino. No, nadie entenderá nunca a ese trío de brujas.

—Muy bien niñas ¡Debemos volver a Alfea!—como siempre Griselda era muy oportuna.

Las Winx adoptaron su forma normal y después se fueron con sus compañeras hacia los camiones, en dirección a Alfea. Les esperaba una aburrida mañana de clases y una tarde tranquila, para irse a dormir.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Bloom se sentía extraña. Esa noche hacía demasiado calor, se removía en la cama tratando de quitarse las mantas, en un desesperado intento de dejar de sudar. Pero ¡No! Hacía frío. Temblaba mucho y el hielo que rodeaba la habitación la iba a congelar ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sintió una especie de agua viscosa rodear su mano. Trató de deshacerse de ella, sin conseguirlo claro. Unos lazos amarraron sus manos y sus piernas, sometiéndola a la baba. Olía como a pantano y una sensación de ser hundida en el mar la hizo jadear en búsqueda de aire.

—No… ¡No!

Nadie escuchaba sus gritos. Deseaba de verdad que Flora se despertara, pero en el segundo que abrió sus ojos descubrió que no estaba en su cuarto. Estaba en una caverna oscura rodeada de agua y una luz misteriosa brillando a lo lejos.

—¡Ayúdenme!

La luz parpadeó varias veces y la baba cubrió su cuerpo entero. Incapaz de moverse, y sin poder respirar por la viscosa sustancia, miró la luz tiritar nuevamente. Y entonces…. ¡Oh!

Un golpe fortísimo hizo que su cuerpo y la baba se despegaran. La baba entonces arrastró consigo algo que estaba tan profundo dentro de ella, que sintió casi como si le arrancaran de tirón el corazón. Incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba, su mente y alma seguían flotando en el interior de la baba, y vio cómo su cuerpo caía en un torbellino de agua y perderse entre las olas, lo más profundo del mar.

Miró su traslúcida forma y la baba se movió, siendo succionada hacia un portal. No supo hacia dónde guiaba el portal, pero una serie de voces, vértigo y más sensaciones extrañas, la inundaron en la oscuridad.

….

—Es demasiado tarde para que siga dormida—habló una voz relativamente nasal, y conocida—¿No crees que deberíamos levantarla?

—No—intervino la más seria y sensata voz grave—Eso la enfurecería. No paso una buena noche.

—Lo cual también es extraño.

—Déjala descansar.

—Como quieras ¿Desayunamos algo? Tengo hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre.

—Anda, no digas que tampoco tú tienes algo de apetito.

—No como tú, eso es seguro.

—Bueno, siempre he dicho que…

Conforme los tacones resonaron en los azulejos, las voces disminuyeron hasta desaparecer. Una puerta se abrió y se cerró, dejando la habitación completamente en silencio.

No podía moverse ni tampoco encontraba el sonido de su voz. Todo le era confuso. Claro que había oído esas voces antes, pero ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo Stormy y Darcy en su alcoba? ¿Dónde estaría Flora? ¿La habían secuestrado? Quizá por eso se sintió tan extraña en la noche… ¡Claro! Por un hechizo. Aunque ¿Por qué las Trix querían secuestrarla? Bloom no recordaba tener algo que ellas quisieran, aparte de la Llama del Dragón, la cual claro que no podían quitarle.

Le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía mareada, con náuseas y el cuerpo adolorido. Abrió lentamente los ojos, el sol entraba de manera tenue a través de unas oscuras cortinas. Del techo colgaban cristales sostenidos por ramas retorcidas y secas, más al fondo el tapiz negro y morado cubría la pared, mientras que los cuadros de personas con rostros extraños y maléficos desfilaban en marcos oscuros.

Sin duda estaba en la habitación de las Trix. Tendría que salir de ahí, inmediatamente, o si no… ¡Ni pensarlo! Recordando mentalmente todos los conjuros de defensa que conocía, trató de moverse.

El cuerpo reclamó de cansancio pero al fin le obedeció. Estiró un brazo, para quitarse las sábanas verdes que cubrían su cuerpo, y descubrió algo extraño… Su mano tenía los dedos largos, más delgados de lo que recordaba, las largas uñas cuidadosamente limadas y pintadas de azul ¿Azul? ¿Acaso Stella se las pintó cuando dormía? ¿O era una manera de tortura psicológica que aprendían las Trix?

Miró su mano sorprendida, sentándose. La manta cayó hasta la cintura y descubrió una blusa de tirantes completamente pegada a su esbelto cuerpo, de color azul marino casi negro. Entonces reparó que el busto se sentía más pesado de lo que recordaba, y la cadera algo más estrecha. No, su cuerpo no se sentía como antes.

Se puso de pie, el short negro de licra modelaba sus piernas. Las uñas de sus pies también eran azules. Sintió un golpe suave en su espalda, era su cabello, agarró un mechón completamente liso y lo miró ¡¿Blanco?

Alzando la mirada, encontró un espejo ovalado al fondo. Corrió hacia él, tropezándose en el trayecto con unas botas. Miró su reflejo; esos ojos azules, el cabello blanco completamente recogido en una coleta, la cara afilada, el maquillaje tatuado, el esbelto cuerpo diferente al suyo…

¿Esa... esa mujer en el reflejo... era Icy?

La voz regresó a su garanta:

—¡AHHHHH!

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¿Qué creen ustedes que haya pasado? ¿Cómo es que las Winx y las Trix se las arreglarán para que todo vuelva a la normalidad? ¿Cómo piensas que reaccionó Icy? Bueno, lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio.<p>

Si me dejan comentarios mucho mejor :)

chao!


	2. Quiero mi cuerpo ¡Ahora!

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE IGINIO STRAFFI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola otra vez! Uff, ahora sí que demoré y para empeorar el caso en una historia que apenas empecé. De verdad lamento la demora. Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que, aunque no dejaron comentarios, me animaron con los hits, las alertas y los favoritos.

Comentarios:

Whahabk: de nada, te lo mereces completamente pues la idea central de esta historia es completamente tuya. Yo solamente la estoy decorando ;)

Sky with diamonds: Mil gracias, me alegro que además de winx te gusten mis historias en el fandom HTTYD :D Aunque, tengo una sola duda ¿qué significa IC del personaje?... fuera de eso, tengo varias ideas y com tu dices Icy causará reales problemas tanto con Sky como en toodos los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**Quiero mi cuerpo ¡Ahora!**

**.**

**.**

—¡AHHHHH!

Las Winx, que estaban en la sala de su departamento, corrieron al cuarto que compartían Bloom y Flora. Encontraron a su amiga de pie frente al espejo y tocándose el rostro como si no se reconociera.

—Bloom ¿Estás bien?

—¿Bloom?

Icy estaba increíblemente confundida. El espejo le devolvía el reflejo de su peor enemiga, y estaba rodeada de todas esas hadas winx. La habitación de colores claros y completamente soleada. Ese no era su cuarto. Ahí no estaban sus hermanas. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—Bloom ¿Nos oyes?

Alzó su mirada. Enfrente estaba esa hada de cabello negro ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, Musa! Si, la noviecita patética de Riven. Las ideas volaban en su mente, pero sobre todo recordó que debía mantener la calma. No siempre se tenía una oportunidad tan grande como esta. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, con dejo maquiavélico.

—Sí, solo tuve una pesadilla—¿esa chillona y aguda voz era la suya? ¡Que horror!

—Nos asustaste—habló ahora esa fastidiosamente tierna hada de las flores—Anoche no dormiste nada bien.

—Sí… bueno ¿podrían dejarme sola un rato?

—Como quieras ¿Segura que no necesitas algo?

Flora dio un paso para colocarle la mano en el hombro, retrocedió instintivamente y contestó:

—No. Déjenme sola.

Las Winx salieron del cuarto realmente confundidas y pensando que algo no andaría del todo bien. El qué no estaban seguras, pero deberían estar atentas. Bloom extrañamente tenía pesadillas y sus sueños tendían a hacerse realidad.

Una vez que las chicas se fueron, Icy cerró la habitación con llave. Cerró las cortinas para oscurecer un poco la habitación, no soportaba tanto brillo. Después, se colocó enfrente del espejo. Tenía el cabello rojizo y le caía en mechones ondulados por la espalda, ojos azules y un cuerpo formado. Al extender sus manos, invocando su poder, se sorprendió de formar una latente y poderosa llama.

El calor recorría su cuerpo por las venas y no le hacía daño. Podía fusionarse con el fuego sin que aquello le doliera. Las sensaciones eran gratificantes y el inmenso poder concentrado en su interior demandaba expandirse, salir.

"La Llama del Dragón" pensó Icy en sus adentros "Uno de los poderes más grandes en toda la Dimensión Mágica. Al fin es mío…"

No del todo. A Icy no se le olvidaba que seguía atrapada en el cuerpo de esa fastidiosa princesa y patética hada Winx. Odiaba completamente a Bloom y la idea de estar encerrada en el cuerpo de su enemiga no le gustaba para nada. Pero no podía ver las cosas desde esa sola perspectiva, si no como una oportunidad. Ahora estaba dentro, las winx confiaban en ella, así como las demás hadas. Una perfecta infiltrada.

Pero ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? En la noche se sintió tremendamente extraña, como si le golpearan y después fueran empujando violentamente. No conocía la naturaleza del embrujo y realmente, no supo ni qué fue lo que pasó. Hasta donde ella sabía, no estuvo expuesta a conjuros peligrosos en todo ese tiempo.

¿Y dónde estarían sus hermanas? Asomándose por la ventana, supo que estaba en Alfea. Eso significaba que probablemente Darcy y Stormy seguirían en el departamento que compartían las tres. Al pensar en eso, cayó en un pensamiento que no había tenido previamente:

¿Dónde estaba su cuerpo?

¿Y Bloom?

Había leído demasiados conjuros de cambio de cuerpos y personalidades para saber que un alma no podía ser destruida, simplemente transferida a otro lugar. Las almas podían volar y andar sobre el mundo terrenal-los famosos "fantasmas"-pero si Bloom fuera una fantasma no podía alejarse mucho de su cuerpo, y ya la estaría molestando desde que despertó. Entonces, si no era un fantasma, su espíritu debería estar encerrado en un objeto, o cuerpo.

Lo más lógico era suponer que si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Bloom, entonces la princesa de Domino estaría en su cuerpo. Y en su departamento. Y con sus hermanas. Oh no ¡Eso no! Podría descubrir sus secretos, sus libros de conjuros. Había demasiada información a la que no debía tener acceso.

—Lo mejor será ir a asegurarme que esa hada no interfiera en mis planes.

Alzó una mano y con un chasquido de dedos invocó energía mágica, pero ¡Maldición! Sus poderes de hada rechazaron los hechizos malignos. Debería acostumbrar a ese cuerpo a usar energía oscura, pero después. Icy sabía lo básico de magia blanca (como cualquier habitante en Magix) y pudo transportarse, pero con dificultad.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Bloom retrocedió y se tumbó con los zapatos de tacón, cayendo de sentón al suelo. Miró alrededor horrorizada ¡Ella no podía ser Icy! ¡Definitivamente no! ¿Qué mala jugada le estaban haciendo las Trix ahora? ¿Ganaban acaso algo con meterla en el cuerpo de su hermana mayor?

—Bien, cálmate, esto debe ser una broma o una pesadilla—fue poniéndose de pie, lentamente. Caminó al espejo y encontró el mismo reflejo de antes—¡Stella, si esta es una de tus jugarretas más te vale aparecer en este instante!

Pero Stella no solo era buena para jugar bromas, si no también para echarlas a perder atacándose de la risa. La silenciosa habitación le hizo percatarse de que no era una broma, al menos no de sus amigas. Fue hacia la ventana y la abrió, la luz del sol golpeó su piel y vio de cerca los edificios de Magix.

—Bueno, las Trix viven en un apartamento de Magix ¿Quién lo diría?*-se asomó, estaba en un piso relativamente alto—No sé cómo volar en este cuerpo.

Cerró la ventana y regresó a sentarse en la cama. Ante todo debía calmarse. Si entraba en paranoia no conseguiría resolver nada. Estaba encerrada en el cuerpo de su peor enemiga, la hechicera del hielo. Las otras Trix regresarían pronto y seguro notarían un cambio en su hermana mayor.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Las cosas seguro tenían una buena explicación. Bloom estaba asimilando que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de Icy y ante todo, quería recuperar su propio cuerpo, como diera lugar. Debía pensar muy bien cualquier cosa que decidiera hacer.

Apenas pensaba en eso cuando un resplandor en el centro de la habitación la sorprendió. Poniéndose de pie. Bloom se colocó en posición de ataque. Recordó entonces que no sabía cómo usar sus poderes de hechicera. Su forma ¡Su cuerpo! Ahí estaba Bloom, la que ella era… es… o ¡Bueno, Bloom!

Pero tenía la mirada siniestra que no le correspondía.

—Bien, por tu cara de susto veo que estás en mi cuerpo ¿Verdad Bloom?—no podía creerlo ¡Era Icy! ¿Pero qué revoltijo era este?

—Tú…

—No me reclames porque no tengo idea de qué pasó—declaró la hechicera—Pero sé que voy a hacer.

Esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—¡No temo defenderte!—gritó Bloom

—¿Aunque para eso debas destruir tu propio cuerpo?

¡Oh! No había pensando en eso…

¿Qué hacer? Las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido y Bloom no terminaba de entenderlas. Icy alzó sus manos invocando una esfera de fuego. Ella entonces pensó en esquivarla pero apenas salieron de sus manos unos cuantos copos de nieve. No sabía cómo usar sus nuevos poderes. Icy la atacó y ella saltó hacia la cama, el fuego golpeó el suelo y empezó un pequeño incendio.

Espantada, sin saber qué hacer, Bloom dio otro salto para correr hacia la puerta, pero Icy ya estaba ahí. Le lanzó un nuevo conjuro. Esta vez el ataque le dio directamente y cayó al suelo herida. Icy la golpeó dos veces más para desmayarla.

Después, caminó hacia los libros que tenía en la repisa, buscando un conjuro efectivo. Tuvo que ver varios libros antes de llegar a uno bueno. En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió. Sus hermanas aparecieron.

Lo primero que Darcy y Stormy vieron fue al cuerpo de Icy en el suelo, desmayado, y a Bloom de pie con un libro de cuero negro en sus manos. Stormy extendió sus manos.

—¡Alto ahí, sucia hada!

—¡Espera, tonta!

El rayo disparado golpeó a Icy en el vientre, lanzándola contra la pared. Darcy apareció flotante enfrente de ella y creó una ilusión de espejos infinitos para confundirla. Poniéndose de pie, y sumamente molesta, se limpió un poco los empolvados pantalones para gritar:

—Se de memoria tus trucos y no funcionarán sobre mí ¡Así que sácame de aquí!

—¿Eh?

Las dos hechiceras no entendían realmente bien lo que pasaba. Icy entonces recordó que estaba en el cuerpo de Bloom, lo cual disminuyó algo su enojo. Las miró asesinamente.

—Soy su hermana, tontas.

Señaló hacia su desfallecido cuerpo.

—Y esa de ahí es Bloom.

Darcy y Stormy se vieron mutuamente preguntándose qué rayos pasaba. La hechicera de las ilusiones analizó todo con determinación, mientras la bruja de las tormentas entraba en desesperación.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando!—gritó—Tú ¡Debes querer engañarnos!

—¿Y qué conseguiría, idiota?—reclamó, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas—¿Saber que tu cabello natural es liso y te hacer un permanente cada mes? ¿Eh?

Stormy bajó un poco la guardia y entrecerró los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿De verdad eres Icy?

—¿Qué creías, que era mamá?

Darcy dio un paso adelante y colocó su mano en la mejilla de su hermana, analizando el cuerpo. No cabía duda, era el cuerpo de Bloom. Una banda de energía oscura, de resplandor morado, emergió de sus manos pasando el cuerpo unas pocas veces. De la lectura Darcy pudo hablar.

—Has cambiado de cuerpo con el hada, pero no logro comprender la naturaleza de este conjuro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No solo cambiaste de mente y alma, Icy. Es como si hubieras nacido en ese cuerpo y crecido como un hada toda tu vida.

—¡Eso es imposible!—gritó Stormy.—No existen hechizos de ese tipo.

—Pues sí ¡Lo estás viendo!

Icy, desesperada, gritó.

—¡No me interesa saber cómo pasó!—señaló hacia la desfallecida hada en el suelo—Si despierta y consigue escapar perderemos una oportunidad ¡Enciérrenla ya!

Enseguida, Darcy hizo un poderoso conjuro y encerró al cuerpo en una esfera flotante de sustancia morada. Movieron la esfera hacia un rincón, donde Stormy creó pegamento mágico especia que ató la esfera en la pared.

—Bien, creo que por el momento será suficiente—Icy miró a sus hermanas sonriendo—Este es un gran hermanas, sin pedirlo se nos ha presentado una gran oportunidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Stormy—estás encerrada en el cuerpo de un hada ¿cómo puede ser eso bueno?

—¡No cualquier hada! Es nuestra peor enemiga. Estoy adentro chicas ¿No entienden? Podremos destruir la vida de Bloom y de esas patéticas winx desde el interior…

—No hay duda de que eres Icy—sonrió Darcy—Eres tan malvada…

Las tres rieron a carcajadas, realmente felices del plan que estaban diseñando.

**o-o**

**o-o**

—¡Bloom!—Flora tocaba la puerta de la recámara con desesperación—Bloom ¡Necesito pasar! Es mi cuarto también ¿Lo recuerdas?

Icy llegó a la habitación y le molestaron esos ruidos tan espantosos. La chillona voz del hada de la naturaleza la ponía de malas. Pero, recordándose a sí misma el plan, esbozó una diabólica sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

—Perdona—dijo, usando la voz más angelical que pudo—Andaba dormida.

—No hay problema. Pero por favor no le pongas seguro a la puerta ¿Bien?

—Claro.

Flora pasó y removió algunas cosas de sus cajones. Icy prestó mucha atención a lo que ella hacía, consciente de que debía aprender cuanto pudiera para que no sospecharan de ella. Agarró su teléfono móvil y leyó unos mensajes, después, dio pequeños saltitos de alegría.

—¿Qué pasa?—esos patéticos saltos la fastidiaban aún más.

—Helia me ha mandando un mensaje—contestó emocionada—Quiere que nos veamos en la tarde, en el centro de Magix.

—Genial. Suerte.

"Si… la necesitarás" pensó "Ésta es una excelente oportunidad"

—Gracias, deberé arreglarme.

Agarró una toalla, el neceser de baño y se encerró en el mismo tarareando una balada de amor. Icy recordó otra cosa que odiaba de las hadas: sus cursilerías.

Al salir, encontró a casi todas las winx preparándose para pasear.

—¿Qué harán hoy, chicas?

—Iremos a la ciudad ¿nos acompañas?

—¿Por qué no?

"Mientras más tiempo esté con ellas será lo mejor"

—Bien, vamos.

Icy, en el cuerpo de Bloom, salió con las chicas. Las winx recordarían esa tarde toda su vida…

* * *

><p>*Después de vivir en Torre de Nubes, y considerando que no le están sirviendo a ningún amo del mal cuya guardia sea su hogar, creo que las Trix podrían vivir en uno de esos lúgubres departamentos de la zona oscura en Magix.<p>

Eso es todo por ahora ¿Qué creen ustedes que vaya a ocurrir ahora? ¿Las winx se darán cuenta pronto de lo que ocurre? ¿Icy podrá salirse con la suya? ¿Qué le pasará a Bloom en su prisión?

¡Los comentarios sin muy bien recibidos!

chao!


End file.
